


Luck

by ToImagineIsEverything



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything
Summary: Brenda’s heats are unpredictable, but she’s prepared for that. She has her own little survival kit that hasn’t failed her yet. Except this morning she dropped it in the dirt and now none of it’s useable, exactly when she needs it most. She goes into heat in the middle of a crime scene surrounded by alphas. Thank goodness Sharon turns out to help.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello new fandom. Um, yeah, so here’s this, hope y’all like it? This sort of thing seems to be my gig now? 
> 
> *goes back into my hole to work on the WIP I should have been working on instead of this*

Brenda’s heat always had picked the worst possible time to hit. Always had. Probably always will. Her Mama had told her back in high school that she just wasn’t going to have no luck with all that and she should just prepare for it from now on. She’d taken a little while to come to see her Mama was right. She took a little survival kit with her everywhere. Except that kit had hit the dirt when she was getting her bag and everything had gone everywhere. She didn’t exactly trust anything that had been spread on the ground.

So here she was at a crime scene halfway across the city slipping into preheat with nothing to mask it and nothing to stall it for just long enough to get home. She stood from the body she’d been looking at when that first little zing had rocketed through her and looked around. There was a huge house full of alphas between her and her car. A whole house full of alphas that were paid to be observant for a living. Not that she really thought any of her team would lose their heads and try something, but there was always the off chance and she had to think like that right now.

“What do we have?” Sharon asked, walking into the room, as perfect as ever, even at a crime scene.

Brenda took a deep breath and stepped forward, hoping that Sharon would help her. She hadn’t ever really been able to get a read on what Sharon was, beta or otherwise, but 99 percent of the time if she couldn’t figure out what a person was, they were a beta. A beta wouldn’t stand the chance of losing their minds around an omega in heat. Plus Sharon was her friend. Well, maybe friend, she hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but they were friendly at the very least. And she could use friendly right now.

“Gunshot to the head, that’s all I was really able to tell for the few seconds I was down there.” She lowered her voice. “I need to go home.”

Sharon looked at Brenda for a long second before her eyes widened. “Oh. Oh. Do you, do you need me to walk you out?”

“Would you do that? That would be so sweet of you.”

“Of course.”

“I need to tell Provenza he’s in charge of the scene and I’ll call Gabriel to let him know to lead it. If they haven’t solved it by the time I get back in four days I’m goin’ to give them a special kind of hell.”

“Ok.” Sharon’s words were clipped, but her expression was still soft and concerned so Brenda attributed everything to the urgency of getting out of the building without anyone noticing she was slipping towards heat.

“Provenza!” Brenda called out.

He appeared a moment later. “Yes, Chief?”

“I need to go. You’re in charge here and I’m handin’ the lead off to Gabriel. Y’all don’t give him too much shit, you hear me?”

Provenza nodded. “Yeah you go do whatever shit Pope wants you to do or whatever.” But his eyes were sharply aware and Brenda had no doubt that he had worked out at least some of what was going on. They all knew she was an omega, at some point this was bound to happen. It almost had before, but she had gotten back to her purse, tucked away in her car a block away before there was any real issue.

Brenda rolled her eyes at his response, but didn’t offer a comeback. Instead she turned to Sharon and gestured for her to walk with her. She walked quickly, her heels clicking on the tile.

“If you knew anyone who might have fast actin’ suppressants that would be wonderful,” Brenda mumbled under her breath.

Sharon’s voice was a little breathless as she answered. “Not anyone that’s at this scene.”

Brenda sighed and kept walking, speed increasing just a little. She wasn’t quite running, no that would draw too much attention, but hurrying would be a bit understated. At least a rushing division head wasn’t too much of a rarity.

There weren’t really any problems. She saw a flit of hunger on one of the uniforms face’s but he reigned in it quick after seeing Sharon by her side. Brenda was thankful the woman had come by. So they emerged unharmed outside the house, walking together to Brenda’s car in the cool evening air. To Brenda, who was already feeling a bit heated, it felt wonderful, instead of having her reaching for her coat like she would. LA had ruined her cold tolerance for sure, if spending a decent part of her adolescence in Georgia hadn’t before.

“Thank you, truly, for walkin’ me.” She rummaged around in her purse for her keys. She probably had just enough time to get home before her heat was too distracting to drive.

“It’s no problem.” Sharon’s face was pinched and her voice was barely above a whisper.

Brenda looked at her, concerned. “What’sa matter with you, Sharon.”

“Nothing, Brenda, go home, I’ll be fine.” She hunched over just a little bit.

Brenda really looked at the other woman, taking in every detail. Her body was taught, stressed out like a rubber band about to snap. She was curling ever forward and her breathing was short, shallow gasps.

“Sharon, are you…?”

“An alpha, yes.” She took a shaking step back. “And while I can hold myself back longer than my male colleagues, you might want to get in the car Brenda. Please.”

A shiver ran through Brenda’s body. Sharon was an alpha. Oh, my, no wonder she didn’t get along with her at first. Her Mama had taught her that any alpha that wanted her heart had to win it, and if they didn’t they shouldn’t be trusted, but treated just this side of civil. That would definitely back her first encounters with Sharon. But now...now the woman was a friend and Brenda found she wanted nothing more than to reach out to Sharon.

But she shook herself and opened the car door and slipped inside. She turned the car on and cold air flowed from the vent and she turned it up, feeling sweat bead along her hairline.

Behind protective glass Brenda felt a little safer, safe enough to keep talking. “You never said anythin’.”

“You never did either.”

Brenda brushed that off with a wave of her hand. “Everyone knew about me. It isn’t exactly hard. The second an omega comes into a department everyone knows. It’s been like that ever since I started. Am I wrong?”

Sharon shook her head slowly. “I’ve had people tell me I come across as questionable, but I figured if anyone could figure it out it was you.” She shrugged. “Plus for a good portion of the time I’ve known you we weren’t exactly at the sort of place where you share that information. We’re only just getting to that stage now, don’t you think?”

Brenad frowned, but she couldn’t say she disagreed. “Ok then, I guess it’s just everythin’ on the table now so no real need to belabor the point. Thank you for walkin’ me out again, especially since it must have been painful for you.” She put her hands on the gear shift, but she couldn’t quite make herself shift into drive. Several different fantasies about gagging Sharon and fucking her on her desk floated to the surface of her mind. She had only dreamed those and in fact she wasn’t even supposed to be thinking about them, she had promised herself, but here she was, thinking about them, wanting them, wanting the roles to be reserved, for her to be bent over her desk, spread, open, dripping.

She shook herself and looked at Sharon, who was watching her intently. “Captain, is there any chance you need a ride home?” Brenda asked, not quite knowing where the words were coming from, but she couldn’t stop them, in fact, she didn’t want to. There was some secret desire for Sharon and she was going to have it, damn it all.

Sharon’s posture changed, she straightened and puffed out her chest just the slightest bit. “I did catch a ride with Andy. A ride home would be appreciated, if you understand I live a bit away from you.”

Oh, Brenda understood exactly what she was asking for. She was asking for Sharon to come and fuck her through this heat. There was nothing more that she wanted in this world right now. Maybe also part of the reason she didn’t get along with Sharon was that she was too attracted to her. That sounded like some sort of brainless thing she should do when it came to physical attraction.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s no trouble. We’ll just head towards my place and if it gets too much you can just take a cab from there. It’ll be cheaper than anythin’ you could get over here.”

Sharon walked around the car and slipped into the passenger’s side. Now it was completely unmistakeable that she was an alpha. She reeked of dominant hormones and the smell made Brenda whimper lowly. Holy shit, maybe she might regret this in a few days, but for now, oh for now she was happier than a pig in a mud hole.

“Well then, you’re a hard woman to say no to Brenda Leigh.” Sharon’s voice was deeper now, still a bit breathless and so raw.

“I’ve been told.” Brenda shifted into drive. She was going to have to speed like a demon to get home before both of them were necking in the back like some sort of randy teenagers.

“You aren’t going to get lost, are you?” Sharon asked, smirking over at Brenda.

Brenda cursed internally. Damn it all to hell that should not be as attractive as it was. And she should be watching the road anyway. “It’s been years. I know how to get from point a to b now. Is that joke ever goin’ to die or are y’all just gonna keep beatin’ that old dog?”

“You know your accent thickens when you’re under more stress. It’s sort of cute.”

Brenda huffed and sped up so she didn’t have to stop at the yellow light in front of them. Briefly she debated on flipping on the lights and siren just so this commute would go faster, but that would be an abuse of power that Pope would no doubt ream her over later and good god she did not want that. She knew why she’d been attracted to him ages ago, god power just got her, but here and now she wondered what her younger self was thinking.

“Where do you live?”

“Up near Griffith Park.”

Sharon laughed, a dark chuckle that had Brenda resisting the urge to pull over then and there. “Trendier place than I thought you would live.”

“What? It’s nice up there. Sometimes I go for a hike in the park. I miss it bein’ green. And you probably live in some hoity-toity place like Santa Monica or Beverly Hills or somethin’.”

“Oh please, on a captain’s salary? Like anyone but people making over a hundred grand can live there.”

“So what you’re tellin’ me is you live in Culver City but you want to live in Santa Monica if you had the money.”

Sharon stayed silent and Brenda smiled. She’d nailed it right on the head. “I knew it. You would pick the one town right in the middle of LA that might as well be a cookie cutter suburb.”

“To be fair I bought my condo before it had really become as trendy as it is now.”

“Uh huh, sure, you keep tellin’ yourself that.”

“If you really want to make fun of me, when the kids were growing up we owned a house in Westwood, right neat UCLA.”

“Oh my god, that is exactly the type of place I imagine you in.”

Brenda was glad for their banter. It was making streets pass quickly. She wondered if she should try the 110 for at least part of the way there. God why oh why did they have to be in San Pedro for this investigation? Why not in Hollywood somewhere instead? Then she would be near her home, but no of course not. No, here she was on the ground streets trying to dodge traffic lights while her body heated up like a furnace and her thighs grew stickier by the block.

“And I think you should live in some cute or twee place like Pasadena or Palos Verdes to go along with your flowery wardrobe.”

“Hey there is nothin’ wrong with the way I dress!”

“Sure, if you want everyone to underestimate you.”

Brenda looked over at Sharon for as long a second as she could manage while driving. “Who says that isn’t part of why I dress like I do? Besides, not everyone can look as perfect as you in suits.”

Sharon hummed, the tone vibrating something primal in Brenda’s brain. God above she wished she could cross her legs, but that would make driving just a bit difficult.

“So you’ve been looking at me in my suits, huh?”

Brenda couldn’t help but sputter. She knew it was the wrong move, knew it was giving Sharon all the answers she wanted, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Yeah, well, why are you so concerned with what I’m wearin’?”

“Maybe I would like to see you in something a bit more...form fitting from time to time. God knows it would give half your team a heart attack and it would save me the trouble of dealing with their stubborness.”

“Oh you love them just as much as I do, god knows you’ve helped them out more than enough.”

Sharon scowled. “That was not really what you were supposed to take away from that little bit of banter and you know it, Brenda Leigh.”

Brenda shivered again. She could feel her brain fogging up slowly. God, they were only near Compton. They had so much longer to go. She wondered if Sharon would have to drive for the last little bit if she became too heat addled.

“Well, you’re about to see me in nothin’ at all, so I thought it was a moot point, don’t ya think?”

Sharon swallowed audibly and sat back. Brenda glanced over at her again and she was just as rigid as she had been standing outside her car earlier. God, maybe neither of them would actually make it back to Brenda’s apartment. Sharon’s place was technically closer, but then there was Rusty to consider. He probably didn’t want to walk into a wall of hormones, especially since they would be his mother’s. No they had to make it to her place.

They drove in silence for a while, streets passing. A few times Brenda glanced up at the freeway and tried to get a sense of the traffic, but it seemed like it was going no faster than they were. Just another day on the 110 then. Humans were so smart, why hadn’t they invented teleporting yet? Goodness knew they could use it.

Brenda turned up the fan to max, but it didn’t really help anymore even though the outside air was in the lower sixties. She was tempted to turn on the AC even, but she had a feeling that that wasn’t really going to help her either. She just took a deep breath and pressed on the gas a little harder. If she got pulled over for speeding it would be a nightmare, but she would deal with that if necessary just to potentially get home that little bit faster.

A hint of ozone caught her attention and she pulled in another breath. Ozone and...lilies maybe? Definitely something floral. And it was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by. She looked at Sharon, looked down at Sharon’s lap and saw a rather prominent bulge. That wasn’t a surprise since she was in the car with an omega in heat, but…

“Sharon are you goin’ into rut?” Brenda asked, prying her eyes off the other woman and looking back at the road again. They were up near USC now. Only a few more miles between them and home.

“Yes,” Sharon managed to choke out. “It was due to start in a few days anyway but it seems being with you for this long brought it on a bit early.”

Brenda swallowed. They probably still had twenty minutes before they got to her place. God knew the lights on Vermont never seemed to favor her. She could take Normandie since it sometimes had a bit less traffic, but sometimes it was vice versa. No, she’d stay on Vermont, it was easier direction-wise and right now she didn’t need to think too hard.

“We’ll be there soonish,” Brenda said, gunning it across Adams as soon as the light changed. “Anythin’ I can do to help in the meantime?” Like maybe help Sharon rub one out while they were traveling? She shook herself. No, now wasn’t the time for that.

“Just drive as fast as possible and I wouldn’t advise touching me because that will probably snap what little control I have.”

“Duly noted.” But really all she wanted to do was touch Sharon. In fact pulling over right now sounded like a good idea. No one was going to expect to find them in Little El Salvador. She could just take off her seat belt and climb over the console and grind down on Sharon. They were both in skirts, they could even knock a first round out without any indecent exposure charges.

“Brenda?” Sharon’s voice was husky, promising, everything that Brenda wanted.

“Huh?” Brenda asked, still a bit out of it.

“You’re putting off a cloud of pheromones so thick it’s hard to breathe. What exactly are you thinking of?”

Brenda managed to come back to herself a little more. “I will tell you later. If I tell you now we’re gonna wind up doin’ it and I know it isn’t somethin’ I would even think of doin’ when not in my heat, so I’m goin’ out on a limb here and sayin’ it’s not somethin’ you’d want to do normally either.”

“So it was dirty?” There was a smirk in Sharon’s voice that Brenda just wanted to kiss off her face.

“You damn well know it was, Captain. You can’t tell me you’re not thinkin’ of bendin’ me over the first flat surface you can find and goin’ to town.”

“I might have had thoughts along those lines already, yes, but I’m not pumping out pheromones every time a scenario crosses my mind.”

Brenda gripped the steering wheel hard. Her competitive nature had her itching to do something stupid. Something like reaching across the car and cupping Sharon through her skirt and rubbing until the other woman called for mercy. But she shouldn’t do that. They were just getting into Ktown. Then they had to drive through the rest of Ktown and most of Hollywood before they were home.

“Yeah, but I’ve been in heat longer than you’ve been in rut so I have my excuses.” She almost stuck her tongue out but didn’t. She wasn’t a child like Sharon sometimes insinuated.

“You keep telling yourself that, Brenda. I’ll find out what it was you were thinking about in due time.”

Brenda bit her lip hard to keep from whimpering. That was way too sexy for her scattered brain to take right now.

She got lucky. The synced lights actually did their job and she cruised up past 8th street until Melrose.They were so close now she could taste it. Just like she could taste Sharon in the air around them. Her mouth watered as she thought of slipping down on her knees and dragging Sharon’s skirt with her until—

She shook herself again. Just a few more blocks. She could make it. She wouldn’t lost all of her cool now. There was no way that she was losing her cool in Hollywood. If they pulled over some wannabe actress with too much time on her hands would call the cops on them and wouldn’t that be an awkward situation. They just had to get to her house, put the car in the driveway, get the door unlocked and them inside and god if they wanted to fuck on the floor in the entryway they could.

Sharon’s hand found hers, prying it gently off the steering wheel.

“Sharon! You’re the one who said no touchin’.”

“That was ten minutes ago and my brain was convinced if I didn’t touch you I would die. I’m just playing it as well as I can Brenda Leigh.”

God hearing Sharon call her her full name was better than a good bit of foreplay. She squeezed her thighs together. She was so wet she felt everything slip sliding together and she almost lost it, almost tugged Sharon’s hand under her skirt in the middle of midday traffic in LA. But she held back. Two more blocks now. If there was more than two red lights that whole way they might not make it, but damn it she was going to drive like a demon.

“Are we almost there?” Sharon asked. It wasn’t quite a whine, but it was definitely plaintive. Figured, alphas were whomps when they were in rut. If they didn’t have their desire satisfied they got whiny. Though Sharon had lasted longer than any other alpha she’d slept with, so she gave her some credit at least.

“Block and a half.”

Sharon nodded. “Thank god.”

Brenda couldn’t say that she disagreed with that sentiment.

When she flipped the blinker on to make a right turn onto the right block she almost sighed in relief. One more left turn onto her street and another right into her driveway. They would make it.

She almost slammed on the brakes when Sharon slid their joined hands to her lap. God, Sharon was well endowed. She wanted it inside her. She wanted it now. But she forced herself to flick on her turn signal at the right street. She’d almost missed it, but she’d pulled it off just in time. She made the turn one handed and ignored that her movements had made Sharon harder against her other hand. Almost there. Almost. There.

The last few hundred feet seemed to take an eternity. She thanked both Jesus and God when her house came into view and then thanked them again when she pulled to a stop in her driveway. Sharon was out of the car as soon as it stopped and almost to Brenda’s front door. Brenda grabbed her purse and locked the car behind her. Thank god her car keys and house keys were on the same ring so she didn’t have to look for them.

She stepped in front of the door and slid the key home. Sharon came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Brenda, pressing them together. Brenda’s hands started to shake as she unlocked the deadbolt. Only the door was standing in her way of turning around and ripping all of Sharon’s clothes off of her and having her way with her. It took her a couple tries before she managed to get the key into the door lock, but she finally managed. She turned the key and the knob at the same time and the warm interior of her house came into view.

Quick as a lick Brenda tugged Sharon into her house and shoved the door closed behind them and finally they were blessedly alone.

“Thank god,” Sharon breathed right before lunging for Brenda’s mouth.

Brenda met her halfway there and were this any other time she would have pulled back from the pain of teeth mashing together, but now she didn’t care. She was pressed up against Sharon, kissing her. That was all that mattered at the moment. She was sure when she actually came back to her body a sore lip was going to be the least of her problems.

“Bedroom?” Sharon pulled back for just long enough to ask, but not long enough to let Brenda answer.

Brenda drags Sharon backward, step by step. If Sharon isn’t going to allow her to talk she’ll just have to show the other woman because she’s loath to pulling them apart again. They stumble into her couch, one of the side tables, almost knock a lamp over, before they successfully navigate the living room. The hallway was much easier, but there were more walls for Sharon to pin her against. And boy oh boy did Sharon use that to her advantage. She pressed Brenda into the wall every other step, hands wandering every single place Brenda wanted and others. She worked at the buttons on Sharon’s blouse as they navigated slowly down the hall. If Sharon wasn’t naked by the time they both got there, she was doing something wrong as slow as they were going, and Brenda herself was going to whine in pain because while this was fun, once in the bedroom she needed to be fucked as soon as possible.

Sharon’s hands found the edge of Brenda’s sweater and pulled it up over her head, letting it fall to the floor without another glance. Brenda moaned at just how much cooler she felt without one piece of clothing on. She wanted more off, wanted to be naked and pressed up against a naked Sharon. She crowed her delight when the final button of Sharon’s blouse gave way and she pushed it off eagerly. She started to go to the thin little belt Sharon she had on over her slacks, but then Sharon pressed in and kissed her again and she was lost in the feeling of skin on skin.

Brenda felt Sharon’s hands wandering around languidly, toying with the band of her bra. Brenda’s hands found their way into Sharon’s hair and she pulled hard for just a second, a silent encouragement to get the damned garment off of her. For her trouble Sharon’s hands left her body entirely and she cried out at the loss. No, Sharon couldn’t stop touching her now. She had to touch her more. Brenda was on fire and Sharon was the only thing that could put it out now that she’d brought an alpha home. Her body wouldn’t take just plain old masturbation anymore, it was geared up to spend her heat with another person and damn it, it was going to have that other person period. Brenda, really, really, really hoped it was Sharon, that she didn’t have to do something like call someone else. She wanted Sharon. Sharon. God, how had she taken so long to figure out that she was attracted to this marvel of a woman.

Her hands dropped to Sharon’s back and drew her back in with a little pleading noise. Maybe if she just took off Sharon’s bra Sharon would follow her lead. She wrapped her arms around Sharon, seeking the opening and pulling it apart with only a little trouble. It went slack against her chest and Brenda stepped back to allow it to fall down Sharon’s arms. Sharon shook it off quickly and pulled them back together again. Oh god, Brenda could feel Sharon’s hard nipples pressing against her. She wanted to hold them, pinch the nipples, make Sharon arch in pleasure.

Sharon’s hands went back to the band of Brenda’s bra and in one movement had it off. She pulled it down and Brenda had no choice to comply and put her arms down enough that the bra fell easily to the floor. Brenda drew back from their kiss panting so hard she felt like she’d just run the mile back in the heat of a Georgia summer. She looked up at Sharon, taking in the half naked woman before her and almost swooning. Sharon in only a pencil skirt, pantyhose, and heels was certainly a sight she didn’t want to forget any time soon.

“Like what you see?” Sharon asked with a teasing voice.

“You’re a cop just like I am, why don’t you tell me?” Brenda sassed right back.

“Oh, you like what you see alright. I know because I like what I see.” Her eyes took the time to go over Brenda inch by inch.

“If you like it so much then why don’t you come and do somethin’ about it?” Brenda sent up a prayer that that would make Sharon snap just that little bit more, just enough to have her grab Brenda and haul the rest of the way down the hal in a second and on the bed the next.

Sharon’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. “I think I already was, wasn’t I?”

“You were, but you were takin’ your sweet time.”

“Which one?” Sharon growled, gesturing at the rooms.

“One at the end of the hall,” Brenda replied, breathless, waiting for Sharon to make the move.

“Good.” Sharon grabbed Brenda and hefted her into a fireman’s carry for the short trip down the hallway.

The door slammed open, Brenda saw her room from her upside down vantage point for just a second before Sharon was throwing her down again on the soft surface of the bed. She felt rough fingers seize the sides of her skirt and underwear and pull down until she was completely naked, staring up at the ceiling of her room.

“Was this more what you had in mind?” Sharon asked, looming over Brenda.

“Yeah, but you were wearin’ a lot less,” Brenda said, staring at Sharon’s skirt and pantyhose.

“That can be arranged.” In one swift movement Sharon pulled down her skirt and pantyhose. She tsked as her pantyhose ripped under the force she was using, but spared them no other thought as she stepped out of her clothes and heels, looking down at Brenda like she was just going to eat her right up. God, Brenda hoped she was.

“Yep, that’s more like what I was imaginin’.” Brenda licked her lips and looked up with pleading eyes. Sharon was still standing at the edge of the bed and she needed Sharon to be on top of her already. It certainly looked like Sharon was ready for the same thing. Her dick was harder than a rock standing at attention, already dripping precum. Brenda wanted to taste it.

“Middle of the bed,” Sharon demanded.

Or that, Brenda could definitely do that too. She scrabbled up the bed and positioned herself right smack dab in the middle and spread her legs in what she hoped was an inviting manner. God knew that she was wet enough that Sharon had to see it standing like she was.

Sharon climbed up on the bed slowly, like some sort of predator closing in on their prey. Brenda felt her heart rate starting to sky rocket. Who even knew that Sharon was like this in the bedroom? Brenda would have guessed she was uptight, no frills, missionary and done, but that did not seem to be where this was going and damn was Brenda excited to see what happened. Well, excited and horny. Were those the same thing? Who cared, not when Sharon was running a hand up Brenda’s leg getting closer and closer to where she desperately wanted the other woman.

“Sharon,” Brenda whined. She couldn’t help it. She needed something more than a caress right now.

“You never have been patient, Brenda Leigh. I think you should learn some.” Sharon smirked up at her over her glasses and if Brenda didn’t have a sexy librarian thing before she certainly did now. Good god the visual was enough to make her stroke out right here and right now.

“Please don’t make me learn it now. Later I’ll do whatever you want but please not right now.”

Sharon finally crawled the rest of the way up Brenda’s body. “You have been doing exactly what I wanted for years now. The one perk of Internal Affairs, really, everyone is on their best behavior, even you. Though, I really wouldn’t want to know what your worst is, unless you unleash it on Pope.”

“As good as that all sounds, no mention of him in bed. I’ve already had enough of that and I don’t need anymore, thank you.”

Sharon growled long and loud. “When you put it like that.” She bent down and kissed Brenda hard and long and both of them were breathless when the kiss finally ended. “I’m going to make you forget anyone else.”

“You know, alphas always say things like that, but can you make good on them Captain?” Brenda raised an eyebrow.

“Watch me.”

The next second Sharon was rubbing her dick against Brenda’s slit. Brenda’s moan caught in her throat. Oh god, she was so worked up even just this was miraculous. And if this was that good she didn’t even want to imagine how mind blowing Sharon actually slipping inside her would be.

“I’ve been with my fair share of omegas in heat,” Sharon said, voice even as ever even as she hit Brenda’s clit with her tip, causing Brenda to arch off the bed into her. “But you’re wetter than any of them ever were. Tell me, Brenda Leigh, are you that attracted to me? You never looked at Fritz like you look at me and you were married to him for that little blip back a few years ago.”

Brenda tried to gather her thoughts enough to actually reply to Sharon, but it was damn hard. “He was a mistake,” she managed to pant out.

“And despite the fact that we’ve never really shown romantic interest in each other, you don’t think this is?”

God Brenda wanted to get off on that smug superiority that was just pouring off Sharon at the moment. If she had just a little more stimulation she could manage it. Why did she always fall head over heels for the ones who could flip condescending look on in a second. It probably had something to do with her getting off on power too. Damn it.

“Maybe some of our issue was just wantin’ to fuck,” Brenda returned. “Like you should be doin’ right now.”

Sharon hummed. “No, not yet, if I’m going to make you forget everyone else you need to be more desperate. I’m going to drive you mad, Brenda.”

“As if you already don’t. Fuck!” Brenda screamed as Sharon pushed one finger inside her, still stroking her dick over Brenda’s clit. Somewhere in heaven her mama was shaking her head over all the vulgar language, but Brenda was beyond caring. Her mama’s should know not to look in on her at certain times anyhow.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sharon curled her finger, thrusting in and out, trying to find that little rough patch inside Brenda.

Brenda cried out, her body wanting so much more, to be filled wholly and completely. One finger was not going to do it. Not even if Sharon hit her g spot over and over and over again until Brenda was a boneless mess from coming so many times. Her heat wanted an alpha’s dick and by god she was going to get it come hell or high water. She was just going to have to play dirty.

“Worried you’re goin’ to get off too quickly, alpha? Need me to be a few orgasms ahead so you don’t have to feel ashamed when you knot me thirty seconds in?”

Sharon laughed, low and dark and so sexy. “No, I’m not a male alpha, and I am most definitely not a teenage male alpha. I have stamina. This isn’t going to be one and done, Brenda. You’re going to be begging to stop by the time I’m done.”

“I’d just love to see that, Captain.” Brenda had to scrunch her eyes shut as she resisted the coming orgasm. Damn it she was not going to come with just one finger in her, she wasn’t that easy. Any bite in her words was lessened by her squished expression, she knew, but she had more important things to consider. Like the fact that it had been a few minutes tops but Sharon seemed to know her body well enough to have her on the cusp of orgasm. How in the world was that possible.

“Don’t think so hard,” Sharon whispered right in Brenda’s ear. “Just relax and enjoy. Your body wants you to. I want you to. I just want to make you feel good, Brenda, all posturing aside.”

“I like the posturin’.” Brenda started to relax her muscles one by one.

“I figured from the surge of wetness any time I was bossy,” Sharon said, pulling back, smirk back in place after that one moment of honesty.

Brenda whimpered, oh fuck, she was going to come just like this. “Sharon,” she whined. She really did want to come around Sharon’s cock instead.

“You’ll get what you want later, but for now you have to come for me.”

Brenda’s body seized up for one long moment before everything relaxed and sent her flying. Oh god, the first orgasm of heat was always a doozy. She felt the blackness at the edge of her vision even with her eyes clamped shut. Good lord, she wasn’t about to tell Sharon just how hard she’d come.

“There, better?” Sharon asked after Brenda’s body slumped back completely into the mattress.

“Yep, I’m just peachy,” Brenda managed to slur out. Her muscles weren’t really in her control just yet but they were coming around fast enough.

“Good,” Sharon said, and her dick slipped down, pressing gently at Brenda’s opening. “So if I just slipped myself inside right now it wouldn’t send you right into another orgasm.”

Brenda felt her insides squeeze hard at the words. She might just, but she put on her best poker face. “Nope, I’m ready for whatever you want to do to me.”

“Wonderful.”

Sharon started to press in and Brenda’s head slammed back into the mattress again. Oh Jesus H. Christ. Knowing Sharon was well endowed and actually feeling her try to fuck into her was different. Oh she would stretch to accommodate the other woman just fine, but she was going to need just a bit longer than she would for anyone smaller. Sharon didn’t need to be told to take it slow, thankfully. She pushed in at a pace that would be agonizing any other time and Brenda squirmed, wanting her in and yet relishing the burn.

“Been a while?” Sharon asked.

“‘Bout a year, but you don’t believe that nonsense about omegas gettin’ stretched out, do you?” This wasn’t exactly the time and place for omega politics, but it was one of her pet peeves.

“No, just from how you’re reacting I figured. You’ve forgotten how intense it is.”

Brenda met Sharon’s eyes. “And have you?”

Sharon nodded. “It’s been a while for me too.” She reached out and cupped Brenda’s cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, still pressing in slowly.

When Sharon finally popped into her, Brenda sighed in relief. Oh god, an alpha was inside her. This was exactly what she wanted. The fact that the alpha was Sharon was a huge plus.

Sharon pushed in a little faster now that the widest part of her was in. Brenda squirmed and fidgeted, wiggling down just a bit so Sharon could completely fill her that much faster.

“So desperate for me,” Sharon said, and this time she was actually just a bit winded.

“You’re losin’ your composure too there, Sharon.”

“Can’t help that you fit me like a glove.”

Brenda squeezed down on the other woman just to be a tiny bit vindictive and Sharon snarled quietly. “Now who’s desperate.”

Sharon pushed hard until she was fully seated inside Brenda. Brenda cried out at the suddenness, pleasure overwhelming her. She pulled Sharon towards her, nails scratching down her back.

“Did ya have to one up me?” Brenda asked as Sharon paused for just a second.

“Always.” Sharon smiled before starting to move slowly.

Brenda’s breath hitched. Oh fucking hell. Nothing should feel this good, not even illegal drugs, let alone a pain in the ass internal affairs officer. She bit her lip. She didn’t want Sharon to know just how much she was affected already. That was probably all out the window already, but damn it she had her pride.

“Don’t you dare.” A finger swiped against Brenda’s lips. “I want to hear you.”

“Only as long as I can hear you.” Brenda stared right into Sharon’s eyes, daring her to disagree with her terms.

“Unlike you, I’m not a screamer, but you’ll hear me.”

Brenda sputtered at that. “I am not a screamer!”

“Tonight you’re going to be.”

Sharon withdrew until just the barest hint of her tip was in and then thrust in to the hilt once more. Brenda dug her fingers into Sharon’s back, crying out. She felt the heat building in her abdomen again. Now that she had an alpha inside her it was going to take even less to come than it had the first time. The next time she might be able to last longer, but her body needed to get just a piece of what it really wanted before it calmed down just a little. She still had a few days before it really actually calmed down, but as pleasurable as it was right now she didn’t really mind that part. She just wanted more time to explore just how wild Sharon was in bed.

“Sharon,” she cried out. She was sure she was going to draw blood soon from Sharon’s back, but Sharon didn’t seem to mind too much at the moment. She kept thrusting, pulling back out almost all the way before thrusting in all the way. The woman had iron self-control. Brenda figured she would have already sped up by now.

“God, Brenda, who knew you’d drive me crazy like this too.” Sharon’s voice was broken and her eyes were closed, focusing on fucking Brenda.

Brenda couldn’t manage to say anything back. Her mind was mostly synaptic explosions of pleasure and only the barest minimum was focused on anything else besides what was going on in her body. Her skin felt alight. She felt Sharon moving over her, brushing her intermittently. She felt Sharon’s skin under her hands, soft and pliable. She felt the air against her skin. She felt everything and she wanted more.

“Faster,” she managed to bed.

Sharon didn’t leave her hanging. She started thrusting in faster, but just as hard. Brenda felt herself spiraling higher. She was going to come soon and there was nothing she could do about it. The only way it would be better was if Sharon knotted her before that happened, but it seemed unlikely. Sharon hadn’t even started to pop a knot yet, though Brenda didn’t know how.

“Come for me,” Sharon husked out. “I know you’re close.”

Brenda nodded. There was no way around it, not even for her pride’s sake.

Sharon groaned, her thrusts stuttered for just half a second. “I am too.”

“Come with me,” Brenda said, actually managing to string three words together. It felt like almost as big an accomplishment as solving a case.

Sharon picked up the pace even more and Brenda’s headboard started to thump against the wall. She hoped her neighbor wasn’t home for the day because that would be awkward later. For now she arched her back, changing the angle of Sharon’s thrusts and she felt that gathering inside herself. She was going to come in just a second if Sharon kept it up like this.

“Gonna come,” Brenda pushed out between clenched teeth.

One right thrust from Sharon and she was over the peak, crying out. Good god almighty if the first orgasm had been good than this one was ten times better. She felt tears building at the sides of her eyes because she just felt so much. She wanted Sharon pressed up against her whole body while she rode this out, but Sharon continued to thrust into her, prolonging the feeling and Brenda didn’t really mind that either.

Sharon jerked unsteadily, grunting louder and louder until Brenda felt warmth bathe her insides. She jerked with a particularly strong after shock, moaning right along with Sharon as she continued to empty herself inside Brenda.

“Jesus,” Sharon said, collapsing down onto Brenda as the last few spurts came out.

“Uh huh,” Brenda said, still high on endorphins. An alpha had just come in her. Her body was ecstatic. It wouldn’t last as long as getting knotted would, but for now she could relax with the weight of Sharon on her and just enjoy it.

“Well, that was definitely worth the torturous car ride here,” Sharon said after a few minutes.

“God it was so bad wasn’t it? I didn’t think we were gonna get here in time. I thought about pullin’ over and just goin’ at it.”

“I was wishing you would, but I’m glad you didn’t now. A real bed is best for these types of activities.”

Brenda hummed her agreement. “Though a wall is good for a quickie.”

“Fair enough.”

Sharon sighed and settled further into Brenda. Brenda rubbed her back gently now. Sometimes when it came to this in-between phase of ruts, the rests, the hormone induced need for closeness, it got awkward with some of her previous partners, mostly just people she picked up for heat management, but there was at least one boyfriend that had been like that. He hadn’t lasted very long at all. Sharon, though, wasn’t like that. Brenda felt relaxed, free to bask in the haze of post-orgasm, to just wait until the next round of need washed over them. She’d never felt it quite this strong.

“This is nice,” Brenda said quietly.

“It is,” Sharon said into Brenda’s neck, lips brushing the skin as she spoke, sending shivers through Brenda.

“Kiss me?” Brenda asked, just wanting to bask in the other woman without need controlling everything.

Sharon leaned up just enough to join their lips and lazily kiss Brenda. Brenda sighed into the kiss, completely content. Lord what she wouldn’t give to just live in this moment. Sharon licked inside Brenda’s mouth, tracing her tongue, coaxing out small moans and cries. Lord have mercy Sharon was a good kisser. It wasn’t fair for a woman to be good at everything and yet here Sharon was.

Brenda could feel their kiss morphing from lazy to more heated by degrees. Both of them were warming up again, hormones that had been depleted slowly refreshed. Brenda wanted the next round badly, but she liked where she was too. Oh, after her heat they were just going to have to explore this. She needed to be able to experiment with kissing Sharon, what kisses would lead to sex and which ones would just keep it calm like it had been at the beginning of their kiss. She just hoped this wasn’t a one heat thing. It didn’t feel like it, but she needed to be sure.

Sharon pulled back completely and Brenda immediately missed Sharon inside of her. “Brenda?” She asked, looking down at Brenda with careful eyes.

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Would you present for me?” Sharon asked, swallowing visibly.

A large zing ran through Brenda. Holy Jesus she wanted that, she wanted it so bad. She hadn’t really every minded presenting like some omegas did. To her it had always felt the best and so she’d done it nine times out of ten for her heat partner. But Sharon kneeling there, looking hopeful yet waiting with as blank a face as she could manage.

Brenda pushed herself up slowly, limbs still feeling heavy and relaxed. She flipped herself over on to all fours and then let her front sink to the mattress. Even just being in this position turned her on. And then hearing Sharon choke quietly behind her, that just made everything better.

“God, Sharon, I’m ready again, please fuck me.” Brenda’s words were partially muffled by the bedding she was laying on.

“Hard to argue with that,” Sharon mumbled, moving up the bed quickly and putting herself into position. She lined herself up and pushed in. This time she went in easier than before, lubricated with her come and Brenda’s new wetness.

Brenda sobbed in relief. She hadn’t realized just how much she had actually miss Sharon inside her until that moment.

“Sharon,” she moaned. “I need your knot this time.”

“You’ll get it, don’t worry.” She grabbed Brenda’s hips hard and started to fuck into her harder and deeper than before.

Brenda mewled. It was the only sound she had at that moment. Only some of her vocal chords worked, and actual words were out of the question. Her world was narrowed down to Sharon pounding in an out of her, Sharon’s fingers on her skin, wanting for Sharon to knot her, waiting for the widening of Sharon’s shaft to start popping in and out of her until they finally locked together.

“God, Brenda, so good.” Sharon’s voice was practically a growl. Brenda clenched her hands into fists. She was so turned on by this woman.

“Give it to me,” Brenda whined. Her body wanted to be filled with come. Her brain wanted her to be filled with come. Every single part of her did. She wanted to look down and see her stomach swelling with how much Sharon pumped into her. She was just so, so far gone, the farthest she’d ever really been. She’d relaxed so much around Sharon that she slipped into the most submissive of headspaces without thought. Quick images of her stomach swelling past even what a heat would produce flashed behind her eyes. God, she was too old for kids, but something about Sharon made her want to dream.

One of Sharon’s hands left Brenda’s hip, gliding up Brenda’s back and over her neck until she grabbed a handful of Brenda’s hair and pulled. Brenda cried out at the pain that mixed into her pleasure and lit all her nerves on fire. She had no choice but to follow the hand that was pulling her and arch up. She was up on her fingertips to try and relieve the pull, but it was still there, still driving her crazy, and god, Sharon fucking her in this position. Brenda keened. She was barreling towards orgasm with little regard towards her sanity. If she came as hard as she thought she was going to her mind was going to shatter.

“Fuck!” Sharon shouted, and the next second Brenda felt the beginnings of Sharon’s knot slipping into her with little resistance, but it was certainly there.

“Yes! Yes please!” Brenda begged, looking up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. She was so high on her own pleasure right now. She felt like she was flying.

“Brenda?” Sharon snarled.

“Yes?” Brenda called, her word going up in pitch until it was just a scream as Sharon hit every single sensitive spot that she had.

“Who’s William Pope?” Sharon’s voice got deeper, more demanding, the echos in alpha’s of old there, melting Brenda’s brain to ash.

“Who?” Brenda asked. She really didn’t know right then.

“That’s fucking right. And who fucked you the best?” Her grip on Brenda’s hair tightened and Brenda groaned, practically bending herself in half now, but god if didn’t get her closer to the edge.

“You, you fucked me best!” Brenda called. It was true, she was unashamed to admit. There was no debating a fact. Sharon was the best she had. She was sure some alpha out there could fuck like Sharon, but none of them could make her feel as safe.

Sharon almost howled in pleasure. She fucked Brenda with abandon, knot getting to the point that she was having a hard time pushing it in easily.

“You’re going to take my knot so well, Brenda Leigh.””

Brenda whimpered, pushing herself backwards, trying to get Sharon to stay inside. “I can take it now.”

“Just a few more seconds. You feel so good like this.”

Brenda moaned her agreement, but she was burning up on the inside. Her next orgasm was just there, but her body was holding out for the knot that was pushing in and out of her to stay inside.

Sharon pulled herself out slowly, grunting and shuddering. She pushed back in and Brenda knew this would be it. Her body wouldn’t let Sharon go after this. She felt her insides clench in anticipation. And then Sharon slid the hand on Brenda’s hip to rub lightly at her clit and Brenda was gone, screaming long and loud as her body was launched into the middle of a supernova. She felt Sharon’s knot swell to its full size and then Sharon was coming too, painting Brenda’s insides.

Sharon let go of Brenda’s hair and pushed her down on the bed, moving her knot back and forth in little half inch strokes as she continued to come and come and come. Brenda felt herself swelling up with it, felt it slipping into deeper parts of her, felt herself absolutely full with it and couldn’t help but close her eyes and come again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, coming together until Sharon’s bursts of come slowed and Brenda’s muscles were too tired to spasm anymore. Brenda looked down at her belly and saw just how round it had gotten and shivered. Oh she had definitely gotten her wish from earlier. The sheets she was on were never going to come clean after all this spilled out of her in half an hour. Shame, she liked these sheets.

She felt Sharon collapsing on top of her, finally, and Brenda shifted them both just enough so Sharon fell behind her on the mattress. Sharon snuggled up to Brenda and sighed. She nibbled gently on Brenda’s throat and Brenda stifled a moan. God, she wanted to bear this woman’s mark. She had never really wanted to before. She had accepted her first husband’s mark begrudgingly and had accepted Fritz’s because that’s just what was done, but here she was about to offer her neck to Sharon like some sort of idiot teenager. Yes, she’d made and broken two bonds, but it had been hell and to go through that willy nilly was sheer insanity.

Yet, she knew Sharon wouldn’t be willy nilly.

That was something to consider for next time at the earliest, however. So she let Sharon nibble on her neck, but she just sighed at the pleasure and didn’t offer anything else to Sharon.

She felt her eyes drifting closed. With a knot in they’d have a couple hours to rest before going at it again. Until then Brenda definitely needed a nap. She squeezed one of Sharon’s hands.

“You’ll be here in the morning?” She had no doubt that Sharon would, but she had to ask. It felt like a bigger question than just if Sharon would be in bed with her.

“Of course.”

Brenda sighed, content. “Good.”


End file.
